


Crush Course

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Ballroom Dancing, Crush, Crushes, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi was looking for a club.He walks to the posters and documents on the board during his lunch break and see his crush.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 46





	Crush Course

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii omihina nation hope you enjoy my entry for day 2 and day 3, sports swap and crushes

Sakusa Kiyoomi was looking for a club. 

He walks to the posters and documents on the board during his lunch break. 

"Volleyball. Maye not." he murmurs to himself. "Maybe baseball?" 

"Omi-san!!" He heard a familiar voice from the halls. His heart was pounding, he looked away from the board. He would see his crush: his orange hair, his brown eyes and a smile across his face. His name was Hinata Shoyo 

His crush was walking to him. 

What does he say, what does he do, does he shake hands or wave back, how does he greet him. 

Instead, Sakusa lowers his mask to greet his crush.

"Good afternoon, Hinata." Sakusa managed to say. 

"Are you looking for a club, Omi-san?"

"Yes but I can't decide." 

Then silence. 

Awkward silence. 

Sakusa can feel his palms become sweaty. 

His heart was pounding. 

Sakusa takes a deep breath. 

"Why not, join a club with me? Hinata said.

"Can you repeat that again." Sakusa said confused. 

"I mean, you don't have to- I want try something new like ballroom dancing."

Sakusa picture a ballroom with rose gold marble floor which reflects the light of the 

chandeliers. As Sakusa holds Hinata's hip and shoulder as they waltz around the marble floor as people's eyes follow them as they dance. 

Sakusa swallows hard. 

" I only join if I be your dance partner." 

Hinata smiles and pulls Sakusa hand to the sign up sheets. 

Sakusa and Hinata would meet every break and lunch period to practice their dance for tryouts. They would meet after school in the park; dance from noon to the sunset. They would take breaks and talked about their hopes, dreams and worries as they drank apple juice and water. 

Days after practicing. 

It was finally tryouts, Hinata wanted to have matching clothes with Sakusa. They both wore black suits and ties of their eyes. Both they enter the gym, the captain sat in front of them and cue the music. 

Sakusa and Hinata dance which brought people in the gym. 

They danced gracefully as people watched amazed. 

The ballroom captain was in tears. 

Sakusa and Hinata were on their own world as they waltzes together. 

The music stopped as they both stare at each other. 

Hinata pouted and pulled Sakusa and kissed them, the crowded gym cheered as they kissed. 

"I can't believe, they kissed." Someone said. 

"THEIR IN LOVE!!" Someone else said. 


End file.
